Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip
by ShadowWolf62400
Summary: A new face comes to the Academy and later to the 13 Court Guard Squads, surprising a certain young captain. Kurai Ame has had a difficult past, but who hasn't? It's what you do about it, and what you do with your future that counts. Your past doesn't define you and Kurai is about to learn that very important lesson. After all, she's got a promise to keep and an ambition to fulfill.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! ShadowWolf62400 here! So this is my second fan fiction but my first one for Bleach. My other is called ****Fox Angel**** and is for Black Butler. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to make this story better. I do not care if it is criticism, I welcome it. I welcome it all! Also, I have not finished the anime or even touched the manga so something's may be strange but I'm just going to go with what I know. Like I know Shunsui eventually becomes head-captain, but I'm keeping Yamamoto as head-captain, so yeah. Also, this is not a crossover, but I am borrowing Minato and Kushina for my OC's parents. I do not own them. I just couldn't think of any good names. This is Post- whatever big battle happened last. Alright, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. **_Thoughts and dreams/ inner world 'Speaking in head' (i.e. To her zanpakutō)_ Exaggerating _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

Chapter 1: I Could Fill a Book with What I Have on Soul Reapers

**%#%#%#%**

_I looked around. I was in the middle of a very large clearing surrounded by tall, lush trees. The grass was soft beneath my bare feet and slightly warm. There was a large lake at the far end of the clearing. This place was amazing, beautiful. But the most amazing part was the sky. There were thick, fluffy dark grey clouds that showered rain on me, but I didn't get wet at all. I could hear the thunder, thrumming gently, as if the sky was purring. Occasionally, silver- blue- white lightning would flash across the sky in a beautiful dance, moving in beat to the thunder. Even though the sky was dark, this place was still bright, and I could see all the bright colors this place had to offer. I smiled. I had been here before. I dreamed of this place often, and I enjoyed it since it was the only place I was ever able to be really free. As if in response to my dream-thoughts, my light brown, naturally highlighted with gold and copper fox ears, which matched my hair color perfectly, twitched along with my long fluffy fox tail. And that was when the screaming began._

**%#%#%#%**

(Kurai's P.O.V)

"Kurai, get your ass down here before I come up to get you!" my mom yelled. I was startled out of my dream so bad by my mother's loud voice that I fell out of bed. This actually happened so much, that even if I woke up on my own, I would still fall out of bed. It was a ridiculous habit that had developed. I landed on the floor with a 'thud', my fox ears picking up the sound of my mom's laughter. I growled as I stood up and walked out of my room.

"Good morning!" my dad greeted me. Minato Ame had slightly long blond hair with bangs around his face and sparkling blue eyes. He had a lean athletic body and was tall.

"She fell out of bed again today," my mom said. Kushina Ame had long, straight hair that was a vibrant red and had light blue-violet eyes. She is a gentle person with a major mother-hen attitude with a nasty temper if provoked. At least I got something from my parents. I was kind of short only standing at 4' 11'', yet I had the appearance of a human in their mid- late teens. I had long light brown hair with natural gold and copper highlights that reached about half way down my back. I guess you could say I got my highlights from my parents. My eyes are a stormy grey- blue with gold flecks, making them seem turquoise from a distance.

"I fall out of bed every day now thanks to you, mom" I said. "It's all thanks to your crazy loud voice."

"Hey, you have a crazy loud voice as well, missy," she said. It was true.

"Anyway, if you want some breakfast you'd better hurry, before any more shops open up," she said. I nodded before running to my room to get dressed. I took out a pair of loose black pants that were cuffed at the ankles and put them on after wrapping my tail around my right leg. I took out some bandages and wrapped up my chest tightly, making me seem… flatter… then I really am. Then I pulled on a red long sleeved wrap-around shirt that was tied closed with a black piece of fabric around my waist. All of my clothes were dirty and tattered. I tied my hair in a tight, high, side ponytail with a black ribbon, also tattered. I then tied a red bandana over my head, covering my fox ears. Then I left to go collect my breakfast.

**%#%#%#%**

As I walked down the street, I ignored the whispers and the glares filled with hatred and fear. It was all because of my spiritual energy. As I walked, people moved out of my way, doing all they could to avoid touching me. I sighed before disappearing into a dark alleyway covered with shadows. I turned around and spotted my target for today. _Yum, today he made chocolate-chip bread._ I reached into a pocket I had sown into my pants and pulled out a ring with different sized wires. Just as I was about to run out of the alley to retrieve my breakfast, I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and pull me further into the shadows. I whirled around, shaking off the hand that had been touching me. I got into a crouched, defensive position and was about to speak when I felt something being pushed toward me. I sniffed and recognized the sweet smell of chocolate-chip bread. I also smelt something else. It was the scent that belonged to the person standing in front of me.

He smelled like fresh snow and frozen ice, like a winter storm about to break. When I didn't take it he spoke. "It's not poisoned, you know. It's okay to eat it. You must be starving considering how much spiritual energy you have," his voice was kind of deep and told me he was slightly annoyed by me not taking the offered bread. I did take it, bringing it up to my nose to smell it. When I didn't smell anything on or in it that could be dangerous, I took a tentative bite. The bread was sweet, but not overly so. I have a major sweet tooth. Once I had eaten enough to sate my hunger, I stopped before swallowing dryly. As if knowing what was wrong, a water bottle was tossed to me. I caught it, and once again smelt it to see if it was poisoned. In this area of the Rukon district, you can never be too careful. This place was North Rukon, district 69, Mumei (nameless, unknown).

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, my tone portraying how guarded I am as I tossed back the now empty bottle. As the bottle flew through the air, I tried to get a good look at the guy who had given me the bread, but all I could see was a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes that seemed to almost glow. I felt strength returning to my body since I now had some food and water in my body. Here, it was hard to come by both. Not impossible, as in some of the other districts, but not easy.

"I only helped you because you were hungry. You should consider going to the Soul Reaper Academy. They can teach you to control that spiritual energy of yours. And, because it looked like no one else was going to," he said. "Don't you have any friends in this place?"

"No. And I'm not joining the academy," I said, my voice laced with annoyance at the statement.

"Why not? Don't you want to become a soul reaper and use the power you have to help people?" he asked.

"I'll never become a soul reaper. From what I've seen, soul reapers don't do anything but sit around and drink the day away," I growled.

"What do you mean? Not every soul reaper is like that," he said, confused as to why I would say that. I snorted.

"Ha. I could fill a book with all the dirt I have on the soul reapers who are stationed here. You want to know? Three years ago, a hollow attacked. I had just arrived at the area where it was and saw four soul reapers just standing there, watching as it devoured my only friend's soul. They didn't even lift a finger to help. Only when the hollow went after them did they step up and kill it. When I asked them why they didn't save my friend they said that she was too weak. That if she'd been stronger, she would've been able to kill it herself. I told them that we were only souls, not soul reapers, but they didn't care. They walked away laughing about they had just seen and saying how weak she was. From then on, I've hated every soul reaper here, because all they do is drink instead of help us like they're supposed to. Now do you see? And that's only the beginning," I finished. He was speechless. "Now, I have to get back home. Thank you for the food, soul reaper," I said. I had caught a flash of white earlier from the lining of his shihakushō. Then, I disappeared, taking the bread with me.

**%#%#%#%**

As soon as I arrived home, I knew something was different. I couldn't feel my parent's energies. I ran inside and gasped. My parents were lying on the floor, covered in blood. I ran over to them, to see they were still alive.

"K-kurai," my mom chocked out.

"Shh, don't talk," I said, putting her head in my lap.

"Kurai, b-become a s-soul r-reaper," she breathed. I stared at her in shock.

"I k-know how you f-feel about t-them, but they a-are not all b-bad p-people. Go, and b-become a s-soul reaper. We have f-friends who are c-captains. They will help you. They a-are Captain U-Unohana of squad 4, Captain Kyōraku of s-squad 8, and Captain Ukitake of squad 13. Also, o-of course don't f-forget the h-head captain. Become the b-best soul r-reaper you can be. And remember, no matter what we will always be proud of you, and we love you, Kurai." And with that, my mom died, both of my parents disintegrating back into reishi. Tears feel down my cheeks and the last thing I remember before passing out, was the semi-familiar feel of the boy's spiritual energy from before.

**%#%#%#%**

_I was back in the clearing, except it was a little different know. It was darker, the thunder louder, the lightning which was now a bloody crimson was more frequent and violent, and the rain now poured down. For the first time since I started coming here, I was actually getting wet. I screamed into the sky, my cries resonating with the thunder until they were like one sound. Eventually, I even passed out from my own little world into blissful nothingness._

**%#%#%#%**

I woke up to see my busted down house. Silently, I stood up and made my way to my room. I packed anything I could possibly need before heading out. I ran, using self-taught flash step to speed up. I learned it from listening to some drunken soul reapers explaining how to do it. I pushed more spiritual energy into my feet, increasing my speed. _I can still make it. If I don't stop, I can get to Seireitei before the entrance exams are over. Mom, dad, I'll honor your last wish. I __will__ become a soul reaper._

** %#%#%#% **

**Yo! So here is chapter 1. How do guys like it? Please review. Please. Questions, comments, concerns, review or PM me. Please, don't hold them in. I'll respond if I can. Later, peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here is chapter 2 of **Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip**. Hope that all of you who are reading this enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Toboe, Tsume, Minato or Kushina. They belong to Tite Kubo, Wolf's Rain and Naruto, respectively. **_Thoughts and dreams/ inner world 'Speaking in head' (i.e. to her zanpakutō)_ Exaggerating _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

Chapter 2: I hate Exams. Always Had, Always Will.

**%#%#%#%**

I had traveled all the way to district 60 before stopping for a break. It was almost nightfall now. _I still have 60 districts to cover and I only have five more days until the entrance exams close for the year. I promised them I would become a soul reaper, and I promised myself that if I had to become a soul reaper, than I am going to become the best damn soul reaper in the entire Court Guard Squads, no, the entire Seireitei._ It was then I heard it: a howl that was quickly joined by another one, the pitch indicating they are searching for something, or someone. As soon as the howling stopped, I stood up from my sitting position and put two fingers in my mouth. I blew, letting a high-pitched whistle escape. I blew harder, encouraging the sound to travel. When I ran out of breath I stopped, waiting for something that I needed to hear. And then I heard it. It was two howls again, this time answering my whistle. _Good. They know my direction. I should get going._ _They'll catch up soon. _I took a quick sip of water that I had managed to find and take with me, before starting to run again. It was about two hours and three districts later that I heard footfalls behind me. I stopped, only to be tackled by something big.

I laughed as the being pinned me to the ground and licked my face repeatedly. "Toboe, get off. You're going to crush me," I whined, even though I was still laughing. He got off obediently and stood beside Tsume. Tsume is a large grey wolf with silver markings and bright gold eyes. When we both stood, my head only reached his neck, that's how big he is. Toboe is smaller, his head reaching my own. His fur is a pretty reddish-brown color and his eyes are light brown, almost amber. I had found them a couple years ago when they were injured and gave them food. When they were healed, Toboe refused to leave, and Tsume just stuck with him. "We're going to Seireitei," I announced. The looked at me with wide eyes, since they knew I hated soul reapers. "I promised my mom," I explained. They nodded before Tsume walked over to stand sideways in front of me. I knew what he wanted so I climbed onto his back, fisting my hands in his grey fur as he took off running, Toboe beside him. I scooted backwards before laying my head on his broad shoulders. I fell asleep to his rhythmic gait and steady heartbeat.

**%#%#%#%**

For the next four days we followed the same pattern: running, stopping for lunch and dinner, before running again. _In one more day, the entrance exams will be over. We have to make it. We cannot fail._ Tsume ran through the night, only stopping to allow me to transfer to Toboe occasionally.

**%#%#%#%**

_The entrance exams end this afternoon._ "Hurry, Tsume. We have to make it on time," I said, encouraging him to go faster, and he did. It was noon when we finally reached the end of North Rukon district 1. I got off of Tsume and headed toward Seireitei. All of a sudden, a gigantic wall came down, almost crushing me. "Hey, what's the big idea?! You almost squashed me!" I yelled at the wall. Yes, it was silly to be yelling at an inanimate object, but come on, seriously?

"Excuse me, but are you trying to get in to the Seireitei?" a voice asked behind me. Per my orders, Tsume and Toboe had disappeared so they wouldn't get seen. I turned around to see a girl standing behind me. She was taller than me with dark hair pinned up in a bun and covered with a cloth with bangs hanging down the side of her face. Her eyes were large and brown, giving her an innocent look, but I could see the sadness and pain hidden deep. She was dressed in a standard soul reaper uniform, a plain black shihakushō and a zanpakutō sitting at her waist.

"Yes, I'm going to take the exam to apply for the Soul Reaper Academy," I replied, knowing she could lead me to where I had to go.

"Well, if you don't mind, I could show you where the academy is. That's were the exams are being held," the girl said as she walked to the wall. I felt her spiritual pressure flare and a few seconds later a door appeared in the wall. "Well, come on. As long as you're with me, you'll be allowed to enter the Seireitei," she said. I nodded and followed her in through the door. As soon as we passed through, though, my guide stopped to stare at the soul reaper in front of us. This one had long blond hair that brushed his jaw with bangs across his forehead, the right side longer than the left and brown eyes. Over his standard shihakushō he wore a white coat which I recognized as a captains haori. His zanpakutō hung at his waist.

"What's this, Momo? I didn't think you'd be one to bring strangers into the Seireitei, even if she does appear to have a good amount of spirit energy," he said. The girl, Momo, bowed deep before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry, captain, but she said she was here to take the entrance exams, so-"

"I'm just teasing you, no need to be so upset," he said, grinning.

"Y-yes sir," she replied and I could see the tension draining from her stance.

"And just who do you have with you? She's quite the cutie," he said, flash-stepping so he was in front of me. He looked me up and down, not noticing my eyebrow twitching.

"If you don't back away right now, I won't hesitate to punch you," I ground out, my hands fisted as this guy only leaned forward even more. He either didn't hear me, though I was perfectly clear, or he didn't care. Either way… _1… 2… 3!_ I punched him right in the jaw. He didn't expect it and as such got pushed back by at least four inches.

"Oh, captain!" Momo cried, running to the blond guy who was holding his cheek. I smirked as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried.

"You were getting to close. I told you if you didn't back away, I would punch you," I said matter-of-factly.

"God, you're just like Hiyori!" he yelled. We were getting close again as we argued back and forth.

"Um, excuse me, but if you want to make it to the exams, you should hurry, they're almost over," Momo said.

"That's right, the exams! But … I … don't know where to go, exactly," I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll show you the way to the academy. Momo, go back to the squad and make sure everything is alright," he said, directing the last part of his sentence to Momo.

"Alright," she said before disappearing.

"Now, let's get going, shall we?" he asked. I only nodded and followed him.

**%#%#%#%**

By the time we made it to the academy, I had learned that his name is Shinji Hirako and he is the captain of Squad 5. The girl with us before was Momo Hinamori and she was the Lieutenant of Squad 5.

"Well, here we are. I wish you good luck, Kurai Kiri," he said before disappearing. I looked at the doors to the academy. _Well, I made it. It's time to see if I can become a soul reaper._ And with that, I pushed open the doors and walked inside.

**%#%#%#%**

"Congratulations, young lady. You've passed the entrance exams. Here is your room number, room key and schedule. You start tomorrow and there are clean clothes already in your room. If they don't fit, come see a teacher and we'll get you new ones," the instructor said. I thanked him before heading to my room. I opened the door to see a mousy little girl sitting on the bed. She had light brown hair that was slightly darker than mine and bright green eyes. She jumped up and started shaking my hand so hard I thought it was going to fall off.

"Hi, I'm Kotori. Kotori Hikō. I'm your new roommate. What's your name?" Kotori asked.

"Kurai Kiri," I answered as I started putting my stuff away. I took out a photograph I had managed to get out of the house. It was me, my mom, and my dad in the fall. The leaves behind us were beautiful shades of red, orange and gold, with a little bit of pink mixed in. I set it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Are those your parents?" Kotori asked quietly. I nodded.

"How did they-"

"A hollow," I cut her off, not yet wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

"Is that why you chose to become a soul reaper?" she asked. I nodded again, looking at the asauchi that I had picked up on my way out the door. It was the same as all the others, except for one thing: there was a tiny crack in the guard. I sighed before lying on my bed.

"It's late, Kotori, we should get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us," I said.

"Right!" she said, pumping her fist into the air before settling down. _Well mom, dad, I'm a soul reaper now. I hope I did the right thing. I'll visit as soon as I can, okay? Promise._ And then I fell asleep.

**%#%#%#%**

**Okay! Sorry 'bout the long wait but it's kind of hard to write when I fell like no one appreciates this. I know I only posted one chapter so far (Two now) but it is nice to know that at least you guys are reading this, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not going to ask you to review or anything 'cause I know so authors push you to review, but do what you want (Not to sound rude or anything, sorry). See you next time, maybe. Later peeps.**

**Kotori Hikō= 'Little bird' 'Flying'**

**Kurai Kiri= 'Dark' 'Mist'**

**Kurai Ame= 'Dark' 'Rain'**

**~ShadowWolf**

**P.S. Kurai's real name is Kurai Ame but she changed her last name to Kiri. Just thought you would want to know in case it was confusing. That's why Shinji said "I wish you good luck, Kurai Kiri." If you continue to read this story, you'll find out why she changed her name. This is also the reason that her mom said they knew 4 different captains. Just so you know that I purposely left those details out and didn't just forget them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I would like to thank Vvolley and YingWhiteyWolf for following **Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip. **I apologize for the late update; I was really busy this weekend. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. To all you mothers out there: happy late mother's day, and all you guys who are not mothers and are reading this: make sure you told them happy mother's day. All right, that's all I have to say. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Toboe or Tsume; they belong to Tite Kubo and Wolf's Rain respectively. **_Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, inner world 'Speaking in head' (i.e. to her zanpakutō)_ Exaggerating _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 3: Squad Seven

"Kuuuurrrrraaaiiiiiiii! You're late!" a voice yelled in my ear. I jumped, startled at her sudden approach. The book I was reading snapped shut with a dull 'thud'. "And now I'm late as well because I had to come find you!" Kotori complained.

"Well I never asked you to come find me, now did I?" I asked, a smirk playing at my lips. I never really smiled much anymore, not since my parents died. The only people who were ever able to really get me to smile were Kotori, Momo, and Renji, the Squad 6 Lieutenant. One time Momo brought him with her when she snuck into the Academy to see how I was doing, even though I told her that since she was a Lieutenant, she could just walk in through the front door. She never did. This of course just allowed me to become even more hated than I usually was. About half the school respected me and looked up to me; they thought it was cool that I already knew a captain and two lieutenants while still in the academy. The other half were jealous and hated the fact that I knew them and was friends with them; they thought I was bribing the teachers to give me high grades by saying I was friends with them. What a lie. I was just really good in school. I was great in hakuda (hand to hand combat) and hohō (adv: Flash Step) and average in zanjustu (Sword fighting) and kidō (Spells).

"Come on, Kurai, we've got to go!" Kotori said again. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet before dragging me to wherever we had to be. After only two years, we were graduating. I could've graduated last year, but I decided not to so that I could stay with Kotori. Now she was able to graduate early as well, so we decided to graduate this year together. The teachers said we were geniuses, even though out of the two of us, I was the one who would be graduating without first having learned my zanpakutō's name.

"Do you really have to drag me?" I grumbled as I held onto my book, afraid that it was going to fall out of my hands while my only friend (in the academy) dragged me off.

**%#%#%#%**

We were running to the auditorium were graduation was being held for the sixth year students… and us. We burst in through the door none too quietly, literally arriving with a bang. I guess it suited me, since I was a pyrotechnic myself. I was an expert in all things relating to fire: from bombs (not that we ever used them, but just in case) to fireworks.

"Sorry we're late. I was… uh… caught up… in… something?" my sentence ended in a question, making me even more embarrassed.

"Just sit down, you two, we just started," the instructor said. We nodded and took the only open seats we could find. The … ceremony… thing continued and soon he was calling out names to collect the letter that held what squad we got into. Names were called before Kotori's was called as well. "Hikō, Kotori," he said. She walked up and grabbed the certificate before bowing to the audience. "Kiri, Kurai," he said. I walked up and copied Kotori before sitting back down. Eventually the ceremony ended and we were dismissed to our rooms with the direction to pack up and leave for our new squads' tomorrow morning. We all ran back to our rooms.

As soon as Kotori and I slammed the door closed we hopped onto our beds.

"Ready?" she asked, holding her sealed letter in front of her. I nodded.

"1… 2… 3!" I yelled as we both ripped open our letters. I read the letter over and couldn't help but grin.

'Congratulations Kurai Ame. You have successfully passed the entire Soul Reaper Academy curricular in a single year. You had decided not to graduate and therefore, waited another year to graduate. This is well deserved and I wish you great luck in your new squad. They will be lucky to have you. I hope you can connect to your zanpakutō and learn its name. Good luck.'

Final Assessment: (Out of five)

Hakuda: 4

Hohō: 4.5

Zanjustu: 3.5

Kidō: 3.5

Your assigned squad: Squad 7

Captain: Sajin Komamura

Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

'Report to your new squad barracks tomorrow at nine in the morning.'

"What squad did you get into?" Kotori asked.

"Squad 7. What about you?" I asked.

"I got into Squad 10. I heard my new captain finished the academy in a single year as well, Kurai. They call him the child genius, 'cause he's still kind of short," she said. I hummed in acknowledgement as I started packing. Soon, Kotori began packing as well.

"Goodnight," I called.

"Goodnight, Kurai. See you in the morning," Kotori answered. And then we fell asleep.

**%#%#%#%**

_I stood in the middle of a very large and familiar clearing surrounded by tall, lush trees. The grass was soft beneath my bare feet and slightly warm. There was a large lake at the far end of the clearing. This place was amazing, beautiful. But the most amazing part was the sky. There were thick, fluffy dark grey clouds that showered rain on me, but I didn't get wet at all. I could hear the thunder, thrumming gently, as if the sky was purring. Occasionally, silver- blue- white lightning would flash across the sky in a beautiful dance, moving in beat to the thunder. Even though the sky was dark, this place was still bright, and I could see all the bright colors this place had to offer. _

_But something was different. On the far side of the clearing, behind the lake, the forest there was so dark that I could hardly see. I knew what had caused that darkness. The death of my parents caused that darkness, but it was less dark than it used to be. I knew that I was slowly healing from their deaths, the fact that that part of the forest was no longer completely dark proved it, and I owed it all to Kotori, Momo and Renji… and __him__, the owner of those glowing turquoise eyes that had given me food when I needed it four and a half years ago. 'I still dream of those eyes, even after all this time. I thought that if I became a soul reaper, I would be able to find him. But so far I was only an academy student. Until recently.' A loud thud interrupted my thoughts. _

_I turned and gasped. Standing in front of me was the largest nine-tailed fox I had ever seen. It was as tall as the tress and the clearing seemed to grow just to fit its massive size. It growled before opening its mouth… as if it were trying to speak to me. But I couldn't hear him above the noise of the thunder that decided to become louder. He was beautiful (and I just know it's a he) with bright dark orange fur. He had thick black markings around his eyes that stretched up into his long ears and glowing red eyes with slit pupils. He was powerful and dangerous, I knew that, but I also knew he wouldn't hurt me, because… he was my zanpakutō._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't hear you," I said. He looked at me disappointedly. This was my first time seeing him and I couldn't even hear him. Before I could do anything else, I woke up._

**%#%#%#%**

"Uhh," I groaned as I fell out of bed with a thud. Even two years later and I still couldn't shake that habit. Once, Kotori had even secretly tied me to the bed! I woke up that morning, on the floor, surrounded by rope. When Kotori woke up, she just stared at me, and all throughout the day, I would catch her mumbling to herself, wondering how I got out of the rope when I was still asleep. To this day we still don't know, so we just decided to let my body be.

"Come on, Kurai, we've got to get ready so we can go to our new squads!" Kotori squealed. I only nodded and proceeded to get dressed, still half asleep. Two shihakushōs had been delivered sometime during the night with a letter saying that more in our size would be delivered to our squad. I stripped out of my pajamas, not the slightest bit uncomfortable around Kotori. She already knew about my fox attributes anyway.

**%#%#%#%**

_(Flashback)_

_It's been one week since I arrived at the soul reaper academy. I was walking back into my room from sneaking out to see Toboe and Tsume. Given that I was practically half-fox, all of my senses were heightened, plus the fact that I was living as a thief in the Rukon district, allowed me to blend in perfectly with the shadows. I gently closed the door behind me and stood next to my bed, facing my back towards Kotori's sleeping form. I was tired so I didn't bother to actually check to see if she was sleeping before I started getting undressed, revealing my fox tail and ears. All I heard was a quiet gasp before feeling a hand start to stroke my ears. I had dived under the covers immediately, hiding my form from Kotori. "It's alright, Kurai. I won't hurt you. I think it's cool that you have animal ears." I didn't respond to her. "Hey, did you know that Captain Komamura is actually a really huge wolf-like person? He's got a wolf's head and ears… and fur too! He's the captain of Squad 7," she said softly. I slowly made my way out from under the blankets, seeing that she wasn't the type to judge based on appearances. Kotori handed me a pair of pajamas and I put them on. From then on, we were inseparable, and Kotori never told another soul about what she had seen that night. I also decided that night, that I was going to be a part of Squad 7._

_(Flashback End)_

**%#%#%#%**

I wrapped my tail around my right leg before slipping on the bottom part of the shihakushō. I tied it at my waist with a crimson red sash instead of a traditional white that was long enough for the ends to hang down my left side before grabbing a new roll of bandages. I wrapped my chest (which had gotten slightly bigger over the past two years) and torso before slipping on the top part, wrapping it around the front of my body and tucking it into my pants. I opened the front to reveal my bandaged chest and stomach. I attached my zanpakutō to my back, the crimson sash falling across my chest. I pulled my hair into a high side ponytail on my left and tied it with a black ribbon. Then I put on two necklaces: one was a pearly white flower with five roundish petals that ended in little rounded points. There were five more petals, slightly bigger, just behind them and four tiny sapphires in the middle. There were lined etched into the petals, giving them a natural look. The flower hung on a platinum braided chain. The other necklace was a red orange leaf on a simple silver chain. The flower necklace had been given to me from my parents. The leaf one was from Kotori for one of my birthdays. The flower necklace was long enough to disappear into the bandages. The leaf one hung right between my collar bones.

"Alright, let's get going," I said as I started walking towards the door with my bag in my hand.

"Wait!" Kotori yelled. I turned back around raising an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Here, you almost forgot this," she said, handing me a dark blue bandanna with white lightning bolts. I smiled and tied it over my fox ears tightly.

"Thanks," I said. We walked out together and as soon as we made it to Squad 7, she said goodbye and continued to Squad 10 with the promise that we would talk to each other soon.

**%#%#%#%**

I looked around and saw a group of people surrounding the person I knew was my new Lieutenant. A picture of the lieutenants had been included so we could easily find them. He had black hair cut in an unusual haircut and wore black glasses. He had a slight mustache and his chest was bandaged like mine, with his shihakushō opened a little. I walked over just in time to hear what he was going to say.

"Alright here's how it's going to work: one at a time you'll face off against me," he said. He saw their faces and corrected himself. "I'll be holding back, don't worry. By the way, if you didn't already know, I'm Tetsuzaemon Iba, the Lieutenant of Squad 7. Any questions?" Lieutenant Iba asked. A boy raised his hand. "Go on, you don't have to raise your hand, you're not in the academy anymore."

"Uh, sir, are there any rules to this fight?" I recognized him. It was Hisoka, one of the sixth year students. He was okay, a little timid though.

"No rules. You are allowed to use anything at your disposal. That includes anything they taught you at the academy, including using your shikai. Since all of you are sixth year, you must've all learned your zanpakutō's name by now," Lt. Iba said. No one tried to correct him. "All right, follow me." We did.

**%#%#%#%**

Five fights later and I was the only one left. I stepped up and stood in front of the lieutenant. I heard gasps and it was then I realized that nobody had even know I was there, save for maybe the lieutenant himself. I was good at hiding my spiritual energy after all.

"Looks like you're the last one. What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Kurai Ame," I replied, drawing my zanpakutō and holding it in front of me. I waited.

"Aren't you going to release your zanpakutō? You must've seen how easily I took out the others," he said.

"Uh, sir? Kurai graduated early after only two years at the academy, but she hasn't learned her zanpakutō's name yet," Hisoka said.

"So you're the new child genius I heard about. I heard you could've graduated in one year, yet you stayed. This should be interesting." He sprang at me with his zanpakutō drawn. We fought and I quickly realized I would be able to defeat him with strength. So I used shunpo, which I was the only one in my class that was able to even reach that level, to literally run circles around him. I was a blur and I used it to my advantage. I landed multiple lacerations everywhere on his body, though they were very shallow. He thrust his sword out and knocked mine out of my hand. It landed on the ground with a thud, but I didn't even flinch. I immediately started attacking him with hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. After a few minutes he called the fight.

"Very good. I can see why you were allowed to graduate so early. I'm placing you as our new 7th seat. Congratulations Kurai," he said and everyone started clapping. I nodded in thanks and retrieved my zanpakutō. I followed everyone else as Lt. Iba led us to our new rooms.

"Good job, Kurai," Hisoka said to me.

"Thanks. This is your room," I said, since he obviously missed that part of what Lt. Iba was saying. He scratched his cheek and said good night before disappearing into his room. I was the last one since I had gotten the highest position out of all of us. I slipped into my room and put on pajamas. Then I set my zanpakutō next to my bed before climbing into it and falling asleep.

**%#%#%#%**

**Sorry this took so long, but to make it up to you guys I made it really long, almost 3,000 words. Yay! See you this weekend! Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'mmmmm baaaaaccckkkkk! *Gives creepy grin ;P*. First, "I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo, soooooooooooooooo, soooooooooooooo sorry for this very, very, very late update! I left for Florida literally one hour after I got home on Friday (May 16****th****) from a field trip. My plane didn't leave 'till midnight 'cause it was delayed by the storm. Then I didn't get back 'till 12 in the morning on Wednesday/Thursday (May 21****st****/22****nd****) and all on the trip, I had no way to write, so I apologize. I was also playing catch up with the work that I missed from school, so yeah (it was a looooootttttttt of work). Then, this Friday (June 6****th****) I had a field trip, then Saturday (June 7****th****) I went to the AnimeNEXT convention in New Jersey, then on Sunday (June 8****th****) I went with my grandma and aunt to a play. Also, I started a new … club… thing… so ya. That's at 6 and goes to 7:30 three nights a week, so I might not update during the week but I will do my best to update on the weekends. But I know that this is no excuse so, I'm sorry. I would like to thank the following people for following, reviewing or favoring:**

**Aryabloodlust **

**Tristhiet **

**Tsukino Aisuru - A **

**Vvolley **

**YingWhiteyWolf **

**katroth.54 **

**pinkypunkful**

**Karin Hyuuga **

**alexma**

**Infinity69**

**Battle-Royalist**

**Thank you so much! I hope you continue to support me, Kurai and Kotori. We appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Toboe or Tsume. They belong to Tite Kubo and Wolf's Rain respectively. Also, if you want to see what Toboe and Tsume look like, just google them. They belong to an anime called Wolf's Rain and I tried to make them look as close as possible. I only own my OCs.**_ Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, inner world 'Speaking in head' (i.e. to her zanpakutō)_ Exaggerating _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 4: A Reunion With A Third Seat

"Captain, here are those papers you wanted," I called as I entered the office. Captain Komamura was standing by the window looking out. I placed the papers on the desk and stood there, waiting for him to say something or dismiss me. It's been two and a half years since I joined Squad 7 and they are all very nice to me. No one ever said anything about me not knowing my zanpakutō's name since the first person who did so wound up in Squad 4 for five days. It's been four and a half years since my parents were killed by that hollow, and every day I can feel my soul healing itself a little more thanks to my friends. I still stay in touch with Momo, Renji, and Kotori. I had proved myself since becoming a part of Squad 7 and had gotten promoted to 3rd seat only about four months ago. I was proud of myself for getting this far using only hakuda, shunpo, kido and basic zanjustu. I was not, however, allowed to go on any dangerous missions due to the fact that I could not wield my zanpakutō to even a fraction of its power. _I wonder why it is that I am unable to hear my zanpakutō's name._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Captain spoke up.

"Do you ever wish to be free, Kurai?" he asked. I was… stumped. I had never been asked a question like that before and was unsure how to respond.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand," I spoke quietly.

"Your ears and tail, don't you ever want to just stop covering them?" he asked. Yeah, the Captain knew my secret, he could smell it as soon as we were introduced. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone unless I wanted him to and I believed him.

"All the time sir," I answer honestly. He turned toward me.

"Then why do you still cover them? You must know by now that no one in this squad will see you differently because of it," he said.

"I know that sir. But even if I did uncover them, it wouldn't change anything. I'll never be free until I can kill a certain someone," I replied, my head bowed. He didn't say anything and when I looked at him, he looked slightly confused. My eyes widened as I realized it. "The Head-Captain never told you about me, did he? I thought he would have, seeing as I'm in your squad." He just continued to look confused so I explained. "My real name isn't Kurai Kiri. It's Kurai Ame. My father was Minato Ame, the former Captain of Squad 3 from over 120 years ago before he got promoted to the Royal Guard. My mother was Kushina, his Lieutenant, who followed him to the Royal Guard. They were killed four and a half years ago by a hollow. That is the reason I became a soul reaper in the first place, to make sure that no more families are ruined because of hollows."

"Your father was Minato? I had heard stories about him, but he was retired by the time I became a Captain. But if he was a member of the Royal Guard, how could he have been killed by a mere hollow, even if he was surprised by it?" Captain asked.

"I suspect that he and my mother both were really killed by an enemy of theirs, the reason they wanted me to change my name, and then the hollow showed up hoping to devour their souls while they were weak," I said. "But…"

"But what? What happened then Kurai?" Captain Komamura asked.

"A soul reaper killed the hollow before I had gotten back home. I know this because I could still feel traces of his spiritual pressure when I got there," I said. "That and the fact that my parents were still alive. Severely hurt, but alive. They died soon after my mom made me promise to become a soul reaper."

"I see. I will not speak of this to anyone else. Do any of the other captains know?" asked the captain.

"Just the Head-Captain. I don't know if I will tell anyone else yet," I said.

"Very well. By the way, don't you have a meeting to attend to soon?" the captain asked.

"Yep," I replied easily, popping the 'p'. Silence. Then, "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late! Kotori's sooooo going to kill me! By Captain!" I yelled as I ran out the door. The only response I got was a chuckle and a shaking of a furry head.

**%#%#%#%**

I flashed stepped to mine and Kotori's meeting place: the Shinigami Women's Association meeting room located in the Kuchiki family manor. However, unlike the S.W.A., Kotori and I had something they did not: permission. Oh yeah, you heard me. We got permission from Captain Kuchiki to use this room! I had met him one time while going to see Renji and had noticed he had a problem with the S.W.A. members. So I flushed them out. Too bad they just constructed another room in a different location in the manor. But, in reward for trying (and partially succeeding), me and Kotori were granted access to this room provided we stay quiet, very quiet. I stepped into the manor grounds and the guards nodded to me. I came here often either to meet Kotori, Renji and I even sometimes came here to see the Captain. Apparently, I was one of the few soul reapers he could stand. We would sit and drink tea and talk about casual things. He also knew about my fox attributes. He didn't know anything about my father though.

I used shunpo to get to the meeting room quicker. I ran into the room and stood there panting, looking at Kotori who was lightly glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing the standard soul reaper uniform and her zanpakutō strapped to her waist. Her zanpakutō's name is Tokoya and her realease command is "Blast everything in your way". Tokoya is an ice/snow type, like Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. Yeah, I met Rukia when I had to deliver some paperwork to Captain Ukitake. She's really nice, if not a little obsessed with Chappy the rabbit (I do not own Chappy). But I was disappointed because the Captain hadn't recognized me. I suppose it's not his fault. He is really sick and it's been a while so I don't blame him. I turned back to Kotori as she continued speaking. "…ork? Kurai, are you even listening to me?" Kotori asked, her glare turning hard then soft as she noticed the bags under my eyes. The past few days I hadn't been sleeping well and we both new why: the anniversary of my parent's murder.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked, rubbing a hand over my face tiredly. She sighed, and then started to repeat herself.

"I said, do you know how bad I feel leaving my Captain with all the paper work," Kotori had become the fifth seat in Squad 10 and occasionally helped out her captain with the paperwork since the Squad 10 Lieutenant was always out drinking or something, and both the third and fourth seats are kind of scared of their own Captain. So Kotori helped him when she finished her own paperwork.

"Sorry, Kotori, my Captain wanted to talk to me about something and I got completely sidetracked," I said as I sat on the tatami mat in the room.

"Transfer?" she asked.

"Transfer? Why would my Captain be transferring me? I may not know my zanpakutō's name yet, but I'm defiantly the fastest, save for Squad 2, and my hakuda abilities are better than even the Captain's. And even if there is going to be a transfer, how would you know about it? Usually lower seated officers below third don't know about things like this until it actually happens," I said, confusion leaking into my voice.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto talks in her sleep," she said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, Lieutenant Kira is requesting for a soul reaper with average-excellent skills for Squad 3. Since they don't have a captain, Lieutenant Kira is the only one really running the squad except for their 3rd seat, but still…"

"So you think that maybe Captain Komamura volunteered me to transfer? Like I said, I'm one of the best Squad 7 has and I worked hard to get where I am with only hakuda and shunpo. If I transferred anywhere I would be demoted because there are no openings for Lieutenant," I argued.

"Unless you think of it like this: Lieutenant Kira is in charge, so he's kind of like Squad 3's Captain. Then his 3rd seat would be like the Lieutenant. There is no current 4 th seat, so if it is you who transfers, and that's the position you get assigned, it would be like you never got demoted, ya know?" she explained.

"I see," I mused. An hour passed and we just talked about random, casual things. Then a hell butterfly flew in through one of the open windows. It flew toward me so I held out my finger for it to land. I listened to the message before I said, "Understood." I watched as the little black and pink butterfly flew away before I turned to Kotori. "My Captain needs me. Sorry. We should meet again soon and have lunch or something. I feel like I never see you anymore," I suggested.

"Yes! Oh, and we should invite Momo and Renji, too," she said excitedly.

"Alright. Bye Kotori," I said before I disappeared in a flash-step.

**%#%#%#%**

"You summoned me, Captain?" I asked. I appeared before him standing, since I bowed to no one and he knew that, even if he is my Captain.

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! Sorry, this wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be. But you did get a little more information about Kurai, Minato, and Kushina's past? Who would've guessed that they were ****both**** part of the Royal Guard? **** Anyway, cliff hanger! I am back on track (Finally!), so I should have the next chapter up within the week. If I don't: please, please, please yell at me! If you do, then I will have more incentive to get it done. Also, SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST HERE! Well, for me anyway. So once that hits, I'll probably update more frequently. Until Chapter 5!**

**Tokoya= "Barber" in Japanese (****Barber: a strong wind carrying damp snow or sleet and spray that freezes upon contact with objects)**

**Kurai Ame= "Dark Rain" in Japanese**

**Kurai Kiri= "Dark Mist" in Japanese**

**Kotori ****Hikō**= "Little bird Flying"

**Sode no Shirayuki= "Sleeved White Snow" in Japanese (Not to be rude, but this is just in case someone doesn't happen to know what 'Sode no Shirayuki' means and doesn't want to look it up in Wikipedia)**

**~ShadowWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! ShadowWolf here! I'm sorry for the late update. Summer vacation officially starts Thursday at 10! Anyway, yesterday, June 24, is my birthday! I also got the best birthday present ****EVER**** from my parents and grandparents: my own laptop! So I was messing with it all day. But now I'm typing again! Thank you to all of the following:**

**Aryabloodlust **

**Tristhiet **

**Tsukino Aisuru - A **

**Vvolley **

**YingWhiteyWolf **

** katroth.54 **

**pinkypunkful**

**Karin Hyuuga **

**alexma**

**Infinity69**

**Battle-Royalist**

**IDon'tFreakingKnowYou**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road, new laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Toboe or Tsume. They belong to Tite Kubo and Wolf's Rain respectively. I only own my OCs.**_ Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, inner world 'Speaking in head' (i.e. to her zanpakutō)_ Exaggerating _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 5: I Can't Freaking Believe This

"You summoned me, Captain?" I asked, appearing before him standing since I bowed to no one and he knew that, even if he is my Captain.

"Yes. I have very important news to tell you," he said.

"Okay…," I drawled.

"You're being transferred to Squad 3," he said. Silence. Then,

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Please, Kurai, keep your voice down," he growled, his paws covering his ears.

"Sorry, Captain, but why me?" I asked.

"Because they need stronger soul reapers since technically they have no Captain. You are the best choice. You're skilled, cunning, smart and even without knowing your zanpakutō's name, you're still one of the strongest we've ever seen. Lieutenant Kira is glad to know that a soul reaper of your caliber is joining his squad," he explained. I thought it over. I had nothing against Kira, I had even met him a few times when I had to deliver paperwork to him. He was actually quite nice, though a little… depressing.

"Very well. I'll do my best to serve Squad 3 as best I can," I gave in.

"Then you are to gather your things and report to Squad 3 barracks by sunset," Captain Komamura said.

"Yes, sir!" I said. I turned to leave, but stopped when he started to speak again.

"Kurai, I'm proud to call you my subordinate and wish you well in Squad 3," he said.

"Thank you, sir. It has been an honor to work under you and Lieutenant Iba," I said before flash-stepping to my room.

I packed all of my things into two boxes: one was all of my clothes and accessories, the other was full of nick-knacks and things from my past in the Rukon district that I managed to bring with me. Soon, I was walking through a forest with the two boxes in my arms on my way to Squad 3 barracks.

**%#%#%#%**

It was mid-afternoon by the time I got in front of the Squad 3 barracks. There were two soul reapers standing outside the entrance.

"Halt!" one commanded.

"Who goes there?" the other asked.

"I'm the new transfer here. Let me in," I demanded, my body relaxed yet ready to pounce if these two try anything. They eyed me as best they could with two boxes in my arms and I could've sworn I heard a feral growl in my head.

"Very well, but only because we already were told that a new transfer would be arriving," the first one said.

"But before that, how about you come see me later on? We could have a real good time, you and me," he said suggestively, gripping my arm so I couldn't get away. My spiritual pressure spiked, creating a silver-blue glow that surrounded my body. Electricity sparked along my right arm- the arm that the perverted soul reaper was gripping. He ripped his hand off with a hiss, very faint trail of smoke coming off of his hand where my electricity touched him.

"Don't touch me," I growled viciously. Then I walked into the barracks to meet my new superior.

**%#%#%#%**

The only thing that I've changed about my appearance since joining Squad 7 is my hair. Instead of the high ponytail I've kept it in, I twist my hair up and over itself and hold it in a silver colored clip with a silver hair pin decoration through it. The end of the pin has a bird with its wings outstretched and pointed down, a ½ ring over its head and a smaller bird in a heart in the first bird's center. Running down the length of the pin is a pattern of two thick wavy lines, one on top of each other and a small five petal flower alternating with each other. Over the cloth that I wrap over my fox ears is a pair of sunglasses I got in the world of the living. I located Lieutenant Kira's spiritual energy and walked toward it. Once I found the right door, I shifted the tow boxes to my left hand and knocked on the door with my right hand.

"Come in," came Lieutenant Kira's voice. I walked in after shifting the boxes back to two hands.

"Lieutenant Kira, Kurai Ame, former 3rd seat of Squad 7, newly transferred," I announced.

"Hello, Kurai. I'm glad you are here. We could really use someone like you," Kira said. With those words I was transported to a different time and place.

**%#%#%#%**

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm not joining the academy," I said, my voice laced with annoyance at the statement._

"_Why not? Don't you want to become a soul reaper and use the power you have to help people?" he asked._

"_I'll never become a soul reaper." I vowed._

_(End of Flashback)_

**%#%#%#%**

I tried not to think of that day, four and a half years ago. The day I met that soul reaper with the deliciously frozen scent and the cold, glowing turquoise eyes. That was also the day my life took a 180 degree turn. It was painful for both reasons: my parents murder and the fact that every time I thought of that guy, I was filled with a burning desire to find out who he is- if he is even still a soul reaper, not to mention the fact that he might not even still be in the Soul Society. I tuned back to Lieutenant Kira to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Alright, if you would follow me, I'll show you to your room and I'll leave you to get settled," he said. I nodded and followed him to a door down the hall, right turn, and third door on the left. "This is you. I'll let you get settled in. You can meet the rest of the squad tomorrow," I nodded again and disappeared into my new room.

I looked around. It was kind of small, with one window, a bed underneath it, a nightstand and a closet. The floor was wood and cool beneath my bare feet. I walked over to the bed and put down the two boxes and started unpacking. I put my shihakushōs in the closet and spread my few possessions around the room. I put the picture of me and my parents under the fall trees on my nightstand. Just then, a Hell Butterfly flew in and landed on my shoulder. Kotori's voice came through in my head.

"Kurai, its Kotori. Momo, Renji, and I are going out for dinner tonight. You should come with us. We're going to that small restaurant in South Rukon district 2. The one that sells the dango (Sweet dumplings) you like. We'll be there at 5. Hopefully we will see you too." The message was finished. The butterfly, its purpose done, flew away. I looked at the time: 2:30 p.m. _I think I'll try meditating. Maybe I can see that fox again._ I sat down on the floor, crossed my legs and drew my zanpakutō. I carefully stuck the end of the blade in between the floor boards so that it stood up straight. I laid the dark blue sheath horizontal across my lap. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind, concentrating on only the image of the huge nine-tailed fox.

**%#%#%#%**

_I stood in the middle of a very large and familiar clearing surrounded by tall, lush trees. The grass was soft beneath my bare feet and slightly warm. There was a large lake at the far end of the clearing. This place was amazing, beautiful. But the most amazing part was the sky. There were thick, fluffy dark grey clouds that showered rain on me, but I didn't get wet at all. I could hear the thunder, thrumming gently, as if the sky was purring. Occasionally, silver- blue- white lightning would flash across the sky in a beautiful dance, moving in beat to the thunder. Even though the sky was dark, this place was still bright, and I could see all the bright colors this place had to offer. _

_On the far side of the clearing, behind the lake, the forest there was so dark that I could hardly see. I knew what had caused that darkness. The death of my parents caused that darkness, but it was less dark than it used to be. I heard a loud thud from behind me. _

_I turned around and was only sort of surprised at what I saw. Standing in front of me was my zanpakutō spirit: the largest nine-tailed fox I had ever seen (and the only nine-tailed fox I had ever seen). It was as tall as the tress and the clearing seemed to grow just to fit its massive size. He was beautiful (and I just know it's a he) with bright dark orange fur. He had thick black markings around his eyes that stretched up into his long ears and glowing red eyes with slit pupils. He was powerful and dangerous, I knew that, but I also knew he wouldn't hurt me, because he was my zanpakutō and I was his master._

_The giant fox lied down on his stomach, nine tails waving gently in the breeze. Like me, he wasn't getting wet from the rain that was always constant. I loved the rain and I guess that's why it was always raining. I walked up to him and he lowered his huge muzzle so I could look up into his eyes. I slowly approached and held out my hand. As I got closer he let out a quiet growl but I didn't stop. I reached forward and gently placed my hand on his muzzle. I slowly petted the fur and was surprised to feel how soft and silky it felt._

"_I'm sorry, I'm trying but I still don't think I will be able to hear you," I said regretfully. He huffed and I felt warm air being blown over me and I smiled despite myself. He opened his muzzle and I knew he was speaking but like I had predicted, I still couldn't hear him._

_**"You cannot hear me, kit, because you are not ready. Your soul is still filled with too much grief, fear, anger and the need for power and revenge. Only once you come to terms with your own strength and**** your weakness can you hear me,"** the great fox said, knowing his little kit still couldn't hear him._

_I looked up and saw the love in the great fox's eyes- love and faith that soon, I will be ready to hear his voice._

_I heard distant knocking and with one last pet to his muzzle, I was pulled out of my inner world._

**%#%#%#%**

"Kurai, we have a problem, let's go!" came Lieutenant Kira's voice. I grabbed my zanpakutō and ran out of the room, following behind Kira as we left the Squad 3 barracks.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"Momo, Renji, Kotori, and our 3rd seat were ambushed by a group of hollows in the Rukon district. We're going to provide help," he said.

"But Momo and Renji are Lieutenants and Kotori is a fifth seat, plus our 3rd seat is there. It doesn't sound like they need help," I explained.

"It's a group of Menos Grande so we are going as backup," Kira told me. _Kotori! Hold on, I'm coming! I refuse to let another one of my friends die because I was too weak!_

"Let's go, Lieutenant!" I said.

**%#%#%#%**

We arrived to see a group of five Menos Grande battling Momo, Renji and Kotori. Our 3rd seat was on the ground, not moving.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called, swiping his and down the length of his blade. It grew longer and wider, with six segments.

"Snap, Tobiume!" That was Momo. Her sword grew three side blades with flower designs engulfed in a pink fire.

"Blast everything in your way, Tokoya!" Kotori called. She held her sword in front of her. It didn't really change much. It grew longer and looked like it was covered in frost. She swung her sword and a sweeping wind blew from behind her and froze one of the Menos. Before it could get free, I had drawn my zanpakutō and was behind and on top of it. I slashed down through the layer of ice and cut the hollow in half. I landed and called to Kotori.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kurai. Thanks for the help!" she called back. I flash-stepped over to them and heard what Renji was saying.

"We tried to save him, Izuru, but they caught us by surprise. I'm sorry," Renji apologized.

"Well, I guess we better get rid of these hollows then," Kira said.

"Right!" We all said at the same time. Then we all ran forward.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira yelled out. We all ran toward one hollow and began taking them out one at a time. I stayed near the feet since I wouldn't be much help any other way. Soon there was only one left, but something was off. Even though it was still a Menos, it seemed…stronger… than the other ones.

"Argh!" Renji and Momo cried out. They were swatted back by the hollow's hand and they flew into a tree, getting knocked out, and their zanpakutōs returning to their sealed forms.

"Momo, Renji!" Kotori called. She started running towards them and didn't see the massive foot that was coming down on her.

"No, Kotori!" I screamed as the foot came down, crushing Kotori underneath. I fell to my knees as the foot came back up. Kira flash-stepped to Kotori and her sealed zanpakutō, bringing them to Momo and Renji, both still unconscious. He turned around and got in a defensive stance, Wabisuke held in front of him. All I could do was stay there on my knees and stare at Kotori, Momo, and Renji's unconscious bodies. The Menos was coming closer to them and I could distantly hear Lieutenant Kira calling out to me but I was unresponsive. The hand came down and Lieutenant Kira was smashed into a different tree. He was still conscious but he couldn't move. The hollow scooped up Momo, Renji and Kotori, all three just now gaining consciousness.

"Kurai! Kurai, snap out of it! Kurai, you've got to help us!" Momo screamed at me. Still all I could do was stare at them, my eyes blank. _Why can't I move? I've got to help them! But, I'm too weak. I couldn't save my friend and now, I can't save them either._

"_**You think you are weak? You are. Your heart and soul are filled with grief, anger, lust for power and revenge. It is because of these that you are unable to use me to our full potential. Let me ask you: why do you desire power?" a voice spoke in my mind.**_

"_I used to desire power so that I could kill __him__. But now, all I want is the strength to protect my friends," I admitted. I felt… lighter. I no longer felt a heaviness over my heart and I knew that that dark part of my forest just got a little bit lighter._

"_**Then pick up your sword and call out my name! Call out to me, and release my power! My name is…."**_

I opened my eyes and stood up. I grabbed my zanpakutō and held it in front of me horizontally. Kotori and the rest were about ¾ to the hollows mouth. I closed my eyes and my spiritual pressure flared sky-high. A silver- blue glow crackling with electricity surrounded me, kicking up dust into a cloud, hiding me from sight. I felt all five pairs of eyes on me, even though they couldn't see me. Then I sprang.

The dust cloud kind of followed me as I flash-stepped so that I was right next to the hollow's arm when it hit the ground. I heard a thud beside me and knew that Kotori and the others were set free. The cloud cleared, allowing them to see me.

"Pounce upon your prey and tear out their throats, Kaminari Kitsune!" I called out. Instead of holding my normal zanpakutō which had, up until now, stayed in its sealed form, I was holding a silver whip with little foxes in various battle positions all down its length. Everyone stared at my released zanpakutō, all jaws on the ground. I smirked as I said, "Kaminari no muchi." Silver- blue lightning was now crackling all along my whip, which I had just used to cut off the hollow's arm since the end was razor sharp. Then I sprang up into the air and called out another attack, "Kaminari ryū!" I swung my whip and a dragon made of lightning came from the tip and tore through the Menos' torso with my guidance. It disappeared and I fell back to the ground breathing heavily. Kaminari Kitsune returned to his sealed form and I would've fallen to the ground if Kotori hadn't caught me.

"Are you… alright?" I asked her.

"Am I? Kurai, look at you! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I …finally…was able to save…someone I…cared about," I said, my eyes closing.

"Kurai!" Kotori screamed.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted. She'll be fine after she rests," Lieutenant Kira explained.

"Kurai, I just want you to know, I'm proud of you," she whispered. "And I know for a fact that your parents would be too if they could see you."

"_**Rest kit. You'll need it if you're going to try to master **__**me**__**." Kaminari Kitsune said in my mind.**_

I only smiled, proud of myself for what I had accomplished and I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that wherever they are, my parents are proud of me too.

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! Chapter 5 is up! I had so much fun writing this, I was literally on the edge of my seat. I can't even imagine what all of you are feeling. Well, until Chapter 6! Later peeps!**

**Kaminari Kitsune- "Lightning Fox" or "Thunder Fox" (Can be used both ways)**

**Kaminari no muchi- "Lightning Whip"**

**Kaminari ryū- "Lightning Dragon"**

**~ShadowWolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! So, I've started another story. It's for ****Fairy Tail**** and it is called ****Dragon Child****. It is AU and a StingXOC if you are interested. I'd also like to thank the following for reviewing, following, and/or favoring:**

**Aryabloodlust **

**Tristhiet **

**Tsukino Aisuru - A **

**Vvolley **

**YingWhiteyWolf **

** .54 **

**pinkypunkful**

**Karin Hyuuga **

**alexma**

**Infinity69**

**Battle-Royalist**

**IDon'tFreakingKnowYou**

**Alright, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Toboe and Tsume. They belong to Tite Kubo and Wolf's Rain respectively. . I only own my OCs.**_ Thoughts, dreams, flashbacks, inner world "Speaking in head" (i.e. to her zanpakutō) or 'Thoughts within flashbacks/dreams/inner world'_ Exaggerating/Sarcasm _**'Zanpakutō speaking' **_**%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 6: No Way in Fucking Hell

"When is she going to wake up? She's been like this for days now," a voice complained, in a very high pitched whiney voice. I mentally moaned. _Why are people always so noisy in the hospital? Wait, hospital? Why am I in the hospital?_ I knew I was in the hospital because of my enhanced sense of smell, I could smell the disinfectant a mile away. If my eyes were open, they'd be watering from the strong, sharp smell. Then the memories came back.

**%#%#%#%**

_(Flashback)_

_Lieutenant Kira was smashed into a different tree. He was still conscious but he couldn't move. The hollow scooped up Momo, Renji and Kotori, all three just now gaining consciousness._

"_Kurai! Kurai, snap out of it! Kurai, you've got to help us!" Momo screamed at me. Still all I could do was stare at them, my eyes blank. 'Why can't I move? I've got to help them! But, I'm too weak. I couldn't save my friend and now, I can't save them either.'_

"_**You think you are weak? You are. Your heart and soul are filled with grief, anger, lust for power and revenge. It is because of these that you are unable to use me to our full potential. Let me ask you: why do you desire power?" a voice spoke in my mind.**_

"_I used to desire power so that I could kill __him__. But now, all I want is the strength to protect my friends," I admitted. I felt… lighter. I no longer felt a heaviness over my heart and I knew that that dark part of my forest just got a little bit lighter._

"_**Then pick up your sword and call out my name! Call out to me, and release my power! My name is…."**_

_I opened my eyes and stood up. I grabbed my zanpakutō and held it in front of me horizontally. Kotori and the rest were about ¾ to the hollows mouth. I closed my eyes and my spiritual pressure flared sky-high. A silver- blue glow crackling with electricity surrounded me, kicking up dust into a cloud, hiding me from sight. I felt all five pairs of eyes on me, even though they couldn't see me. Then I sprang._

_The dust cloud kind of followed me as I flash-stepped so that I was right next to the hollow's arm when it hit the ground. I heard a thud beside me and knew that Kotori and the others were set free. The cloud cleared, allowing them to see me._

"_Pounce upon your prey and tear out their throats, Kaminari Kitsune!" I called out. Instead of holding my normal zanpakutō which had, up until now, stayed in its sealed form, I was holding a silver whip with little foxes in various battle positions all down its length. Everyone stared at my released zanpakutō, all jaws on the ground. I smirked as I said, "Kaminari no muchi." Silver- blue lightning was now crackling all along my whip, which I had just used to cut off the hollow's arm since the end was razor sharp. Then I sprang up into the air and called out another attack, "Kaminari ryū!" I swung my whip and a dragon made of lightning came from the tip and tore through the Menos' torso with my guidance. It disappeared and I fell back to the ground breathing heavily. Kaminari Kitsune returned to his sealed form and I would've fallen to the ground if Kotori hadn't caught me._

_(End of Flashback)_

**%#%#%#%**

"_**Now you remember, kit?" Kaminari Kitsune said**__ as I was pulled into my inner world. I was always amazed at how beautiful this place was, no matter how many times I saw it. I turned and there he was- Kaminari Kitsune- my zanpakutō. He was laying on his stomach in the same position I last saw him in. I laughed as I ran up to him and wrapped my arm around his muzzle in a hug. I was just so glad to finally be able to hear his voice._

"_**As am I, kit," he said**__ as he tossed his muzzle into the air. I screamed as I slid off since I hadn't been holding on tight enough for that. I then landed in the space between his two long, furry ears on the top of his forehead. His laughter vibrated throughout his body as I clutched onto his fur as hard as I could so that I wouldn't fall off._

"_**I would never let you fall, kit. Unless, of course…" he trailed off, a hint of smug, suggestiveness/teasing present in is voice.**_

"_Unless…what?" I asked warily._

"_**Unless, of course, you were to fall for that teal-eyed soul reaper. But I'd have to test him first to make sure he's worthy," he teased.**__ My face turned red._

"_I can't fall for a guy I haven't met yet, Inari*! Besides, I don't even know where or __who__ he is let alone know what the rest of him looks like!" I exclaimed. *Nickname for Kaminari Kitsune (Kam__inari__ Kitsune)_

"_**Then I guess you'll just have to find him," he said.**_

"_Ha, good luck with __that__," I said sharply. I felt a hand shake my shoulder._

"_**Go on, kit. They're waiting for you. Now that you can hear me, all you need to do is call my release command and my name to activate Shikai," he explained.**_

"_I know that," I said matter-of-factly. Then I disappeared from my inner world._

**%#%#%#%**

I blinked open my eyes to see Kotori and a lady I've never seen before hovered above me.

"Uh, guys? Ever heard of something called personal space?" I asked sarcastically.

"She's okay!" Kotori cheered.

"Of course she is," the lady I've never seen before said to Kotori. She has short, messy silver hair with two strands braided on the front right side of her head and grey eyes. She is wearing the standard soul reaper shihakushō with a Lieutenant's badge on her left arm.

"I suppose you're the Lieutenant of Squad 4?" I directed the question at said silver-haired soul reaper.

"Yep! I'm Isane Kotetsu. It's nice to meet you, Kurai," she said. _Well, she __seems__ friendly enough._

"I was so worried about you! You were asleep for three days straight!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Well, I did just unlock my zanpakutō. That tends to drain someone's spiritual energy, especially since it was my first time," I said sarcastically. Kotori only narrowed her eyes at me.

"Anyway Kurai, you're free to go whenever you like," Lt. Kotetsu said. I nodded and shooed them out so that I can get dressed. Luckily, my tail and ears were still covered so Lt. Kotetsu didn't see anything. _Thank you, Kotori._ I wrapped my tail around my right leg before slipping on the bottom part of my shihakushō. I tied it at my waist before grabbing a new roll of bandages. I wrapped my chest and torso before slipping on the top part, wrapping it around the front of my body and tucking it into my pants. I opened the front to reveal my bandaged chest and stomach (Like Lt. Iba). I attached Kaminari Kitsune to my back, the crimson sash falling across my chest. I twisted my hair into its clip and put the pin through it. I wrapped the dark blue cloth over my fox ears and slipped on the pair of sunglasses. Then I put on my two necklaces: one was a pearly white flower with five roundish petals that ended in little rounded points. There were five more petals, slightly bigger, just behind them and four tiny sapphires in the middle. There were lined etched into the petals, giving them a natural look. The flower hung on a platinum braided chain. The other necklace was a red orange leaf on a simple silver chain. The flower necklace had been given to me from my parents. The leaf one was from Kotori for one of my birthdays. The flower necklace was long enough to disappear into the bandages. The leaf one hung right between my collar bones. I made the bed and cleaned up the room before leaving.

**%#%#%#%**

(Time Skip 6 months)

"W-what?! A-are you s-s-sure, Lieutenant?" I asked disbelievingly. He only nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

"I'm quite sure, Kurai. I can't think of anyone better for the job," he said.

"B-but what about our fourth seat?!" I asked.

"Ryou is a great soul reaper, but he's a follower, not a leader. He doesn't have the patience to deal with the younger soul reapers," Kira said.

"A-are you sure, Lieutenant Kira?" I asked again.

"Yes. Congratulations Kurai. I hear-by promote you to 3rd seat," he said.

"T-thank you sir," I said, my voice still stuttering. _Hear that, mom, dad? Just five years ago I was a street rat in the Rukon district and now, I've been promoted to 3__rd__ seat. Twice._ "I won't let you down sir," I said.

"Good. And Kurai, you can just call me Izuru," he said.

"Alright, s- Izuru," I said.

"Good, now, I have a mission for you," Izuru said. I waited for him to continue. "It seems that hollows have been showing up more frequently in the world of the living. A team is going to investigate and I recommended you to go as well. These past six months you have been working hard and training with your zanpakutō and I believe this will provide a good chance for you to gain more field experience in using you new-found abilities," he explained.

"Alright, but if I die, I'll make sure to remember that it was you who sent me to my death and I'll come back and haunt you," I warned in a slightly serious voice.

"You do that," he said, that small smile never leaving his face. "You're to meet the team at the Senkaimon tomorrow morning at 8:00. Understand?" he asked.

"Yep, no problemo," I said. Then I left to go sleep.

**%#%#%#%**

I woke up the next morning and just laid there in bed,

"_**Kit, get up. We have somewhere to be, or did you forget?" Inari chastised me.**_

"_Chill, I didn't forget. I'm just taking my time to wake up," I said. _I stretched and it was then I realized that I was on the floor. Again. Inari started laughing in my head. _"Can't you do something so that I stop falling to the floor when I sleep?" I asked._

"_**Sorry kit. You'll just have to deal with it. You know what I just thought? What if you meet that soul reaper today? You know, the one with the glowing turquoise eyes?" he said.**_

"_Are you ever going to shut up about that?" I growled._ Ever since I could hear him, Inari takes every chance to tease me about a guy that I've never met!

"_**Well, you better hurry. You were supposed to already be at the Senkaimon five minutes ago," he said casually.**_

"_Why didn't you say that before?" I screamed at him._ I ran around the room getting dressed and doing my hair. By the time I was done, I was already late by seven minutes. I grabbed Kaminari Kitsune and ran out the door, only stopping to close it and say good bye to Izuru.

Once outside, I started flash-stepping to the Senkaimon. Lucky for me, it wasn't too far from Squad 3 barracks. I was just inside the court yard when suddenly something appeared in front of my feet. I was still flash-stepping and couldn't doge it. I tripped over whatever it was and started rolling, but I was still flash-stepping. I finally stopped once I crashed into one of the walls. I landed upside down and had to take a minute to stop my head from spinning. It was then I recognized two sounds: one was laughter- but the one that stood out was Renji's; and the second thing was that Momo and Rukia were yelling at Renji for something. It took me a second to realize that Renji had tripped me with his foot. I got up and flash-stepped to where he stood.

"What the hell was that for, Renji?!" I yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't so late I wouldn't have had to trip you," he said smugly.

"You wanna go?" I growled while my right hand inched up to the handle of my zanpakutō.

"Bring it, Rain," he said as he too gripped the handle of his zanpakutō. I had just fully gripped Inari when I was suddenly caught between a rock and a soft place.

"Ohhhh, Kurai. Are you okay? I heard from Izuru that you were in the Squad 4 barracks for a week! I would've come to visit you, but my Captain made me do all my paperwork!" Rangiku squealed in my ears. I was hugged so hard that I couldn't breathe, but that might have to do with the fact that it seemed she was trying to kill me. With her boobs. Like seriously, how big are those things? Of course, it didn't help that Renji was laughing his ass off and saying something about Karma.

"Ran-gi-ku. I… can't….breathe!" I struggled to say. Someone coughed behind us and Rangiku let go. I jumped away from her while holding my throat, still wheezing. I turned toward the direction the person had coughed as they started to speak.

"Anyway, you're late…" His voice, so familiar from hearing it in my dreams, faded off as I turned toward him completely. And just stared, my eyes probably just as wide as his. _No way in fucking hell!_ Kaminari Kitsune just started laughing his ass off. It was him. The boy I met five years ago. The one who gave me bread and told me I should become a soul reaper. It was actually him. _Damn you Karma!_ He had white fluffy hair that was only spiked up here and there with bangs hanging over his left eye, both of which were the same captivating turquoise color as before. It was now that I noticed that over his shihakushō, he wore a sleeveless haori with dark green lining the inside. He also wore a long turquoise scarf around his neck. A thin chain held together by a star clip held his zanpakutō sheath in place on his back. _This guy's a Captain?_

**%#%#%#%**

(Toshiro P.O.V)

All I could do was stare at her, the girl I helped five years ago. I help a lot of people in the Rukon district, but for some reason, I couldn't forget her (which Hyōrinmaru teases me about constantly), the dirty thief with storm-blue and gold eyes with a massive distaste for soul reapers. I tried to forget her on the grounds that I would never see her again as she said she would never become a soul reaper, but here she is, standing right in front of me. Her eyes are the only thing familiar about her. Her light brown hair, no longer matted with dust and dirt, was twisted up into a clip with a silver pin through it and a cloth over the top of her head. She wore her shihakushō like Tetsuzaemon of Squad 7. Her zanpakutō was strapped to her back by a crimson sash.

"So, you decided to become a soul reaper after all," I said, my voice colder than it usually is. Her eyes narrowed at me. _Good, cover up familiarity with annoyance._

"_**You could be a **__**little**__** nice to her, you know," Hyōrinmaru said to me.**_

"It wasn't my decision. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here," she said, growling a little.

"They why are you?" I asked.

"You know why," she said. And I did. After I killed the hollow that had attacked her parents, I had stayed behind to make sure she was okay. I heard everything her mother said to her.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going, Captain?" she said my title sarcastically and I let out a small growl. Next to me, Rangiku started giggling.

"Let's just go," I said and started walking toward the Senkaimon with everyone following me. _I can't believe just seeing her had me reacting like that. That girl….is going to be the death of me._

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! Here is Chapter 6. So, Kurai finally meets Toshiro. Things are starting to heat up as they travel to the World of the Living. Until chapter 7! Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


End file.
